


Ramen

by jisungspancakes



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute Han Jisung | Han, Fluff, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, M/M, Ramen, Sleepy Cuddles, insomnia no really mentioned but implied, jisung and minho are soft, minsung - Freeform, short scenario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungspancakes/pseuds/jisungspancakes
Summary: Just some cute minsung fluff to enjoy. Short drabble au





	Ramen

**Author's Note:**

> Also, this is my first au ive ever written so I hope it's okay and please tell me what you guys think, hope you enjoy :)

On a lovely starry night, Jisung sat in his bed, writing away in his journal while the other members were sleeping.

Not realizing the time had passed very quickly and it was close to 3am that he should probably try to get some rest before practice at 8. Jisung closes his eyes and lies in his bed wanting to fall asleep.

He was too fidgety and anxious, rolling around trying to get comfortable, but it wasn’t helping at all. He even tried counting sheep.

That had never seemed to help, he would just end up thinking about how cute the sheep were, but he could never get his mind to settle down to finally get some rest.

Instead of sleeping Jisung decided to leave his bed and head to the kitchen to get a snack and get his mind off everything.

While Jisung was walking towards the kitchen, he had accidentally walked into the couch and made a slight sound that wasn’t loud enough to wake up the other members, but just loud enough to wake up Minho.

Jisung finally made it to the kitchen to find some food to consume to distract his mind of constant thoughts rushing through his head.

While searching for snacks Jisung had noticed that there were some ramen packets, while he was trying to reach the top shelf that had ramen on it, Minho walked in saying _“sungie why are you up?”_ causing Jisung to jump, hitting his head on the cabinet door and dropped the ramen packets everywhere.

Making Minho rush over to Jisung and holding him in his arms’ asking if he was alright and Jisung responded with _“Hyung I’m alright! Just don’t scare me like that.”_ while pouting and rubbing his now slightly bruised head.

Minho holds Jisung close while kissing his head saying he’s sorry for startling his poor sungie.

Once they had cleaned up the kitchen and made some ramen, Minho asked Jisung _“sungie why are you up so late?”_ with so much worry and concern in his expression causing Jisung to stop eating and pout.

With a big sigh Jisung responded with _“Hyung I- I just couldn’t sleep, so, I decided why not eat something instead.”_ Minho looked at Jisung with some sadness in his eyes and even more concern that Jisung wasn’t sleeping enough, and a possibility that he might be over working himself.

Once Jisung and Minho finished the ramen and cleaned up they went back to Minho’s bed and cuddled. Jisung stared at Minho with his messy hair, and his heavy eyes, trying not to fall asleep.

Minho gives Jisung the softest smile and kisses his forehead and reassured Jisung that he can always come and cuddle with him if he can’t fall asleep.


End file.
